


fall in love from the first interview

by tori_chan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, F/F, Girls Kissing, Interviews, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_chan/pseuds/tori_chan
Summary: Лалиса работает журналисткой, и однажды ей выпадает возможность взять интервью у известной писательницы, авторки нового бестселлера, а Джису совсем не похожа на создательницу захватывающего детектива
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Kudos: 4





	fall in love from the first interview

Когда Лалиса отправляет мисс Ким запрос на интервью, она не особо надеется на ответ, ведь она не из крупного издательства, а из маленькой конторки, которая арендует здание в подвальном помещении. Но когда ей приходит ответ, причём, не отказ, а согласие мисс Ким, она скачет от радости возле своего рабочего места, а шеф нахваливает её и обещает повысить зарплату, если интервью пройдёт успешно. А оно _обязано_ пройти успешно, ведь все знают, что загадочная мисс Ким не даёт интервью и отклоняет всё приглашения на телешоу, и именно это интервью взорвёт СМИ, первое и, возможно, единственное интервью с гениальной писательницей.

Они договариваются о встрече в доме мисс Ким, в выходной, и Лалиса соглашается на это, ведь это такая возможность и для неё, и для издательства, так что упущенные выходные не такая уж проблема. Поэтому уже в обед субботы девушка стоит перед воротами дома мисс Ким. Она нажимает на звонок, и через несколько мгновений ворота открываются, а Лалиса видит перед собой невысокую девушку, что расплывается в улыбке. Она теряет дар речи, рассматривая прекрасное лицо хозяйки дома, наблюдает, как ветер развевает её волнистые пряди и колышет платье.

— Вы из издательства, да? — подаёт голос девушка, и Лиса возвращается в реальность, — Лалиса Манобан, верно?

— Д-да, верно, — смутившись, отвечает Лалиса и показывает девушке удостоверение, — А Вы тогда, получается, мисс Ким?

— Это я, — мисс Ким лучезарно улыбается, и Лалису завораживает эта улыбка, — Давайте пройдём в дом.

Они проходят внутрь, и Лалиса с удивлением рассматривает дом мисс Ким, который больше похож на сказочное старинное родовое поместье, а затем и саму мисс Ким. Она совсем не похожа на тот образ создательницы увлекательных детективов и будоражащих кровь ужастиков в голове журналистки, но, тем не менее, она чувствует эту загадочность, исходящую от мисс Ким. Мисс Ким проводит её в гостиную и предлагает присесть в кресло. Она садится напротив Лалисы.

— Итак, — начинает Манобан, — Мисс Ким, перед началом интервью я должна уведомить Вас, что я буду записывать наш разговор на диктофон. Вы ведь даёте согласие на то, чтобы велась запись?

— Совсем не против, — отвечает мисс Ким с несходящей улыбкой.

— Хорошо, тогда мы можем начать, — Лалиса раскрывает блокнот, усаживается поудобнее и включает диктофон, — Итак, мисс Ким, для начала у меня есть вопрос о том, что подтолкнуло Вас на написание «Тайны культа Санджэ», вдохновило Вас?

— Эта книга отчасти основана на реальных событиях, — отвечает девушка, — Я родилась в шаманской деревне, и местные жители поклонялись духам природы. У нас существовал так называемый культ Санджэ, духа неба в шаманизме. Староста нашей деревни был довольно жёстким человеком и относился к почитанию духов со всей серьёзностью, поэтому дети и молодёжь должны были принимать участие в обрядах и почитать духов, иначе Санджэ-ним наслал бы на них страшное проклятие.

— То есть, деревня, в которой Вы родились стала прототипом для деревни, в которой происходят все события, верно? — переспрашивает Лалиса, делая заметки в блокноте.

— Да, верно, — подтверждает мисс Ким, — Я перенесла концепцию религиозного шаманизма на сюжет книги. Хотя, конечно, на самом деле, никакого проклятия Санджэ, которым нас запугивали, не существовало, я подумала, что могу развить эту мысль. Что кто-то, прикрываясь проклятием Санджэ-нима, убивает людей, неугодных всем деревенским. Именно так и родилась «Тайна культа Санджэ».

Они долго разговаривают, обсуждая книгу, и Лалиса не замечает, как летит время. Не замечает она и того, что всё интервью неотрывно смотрит на мисс Ким, которая увлечённо отвечает на её вопросы. Мисс Ким невероятно талантлива и умна, думает Манобан. Конечно, такая, как она, гениальная создательница многих бестселлеров, не могла не быть талантливой и умной, но именно сейчас Лалиса видит это воочию в том, как мисс Ким говорит о своей книге. Всё вокруг перестаёт иметь значение, и она даже забывает о том, что у них интервью, пока диктофон вдруг не издаёт писк, оповещая девушку о том, что запись прервана.

— Прошу прощения, кажется, диктофон разрядился, — растерянно говорит Лиса, безуспешно пытаясь включить устройство.

— Кажется, я слишком много говорила, — вдруг предполагает мисс Ким, и на её лице отражается сожаление, — А ведь у Вас ещё остались вопросы, которые Вы не успели озвучить из-за меня. Простите, Лалиса-щи.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — обнадёживает её девушка. — Точно? — Да, я просто продолжу запись на диктофон в телефоне, — Лалиса достаёт телефон и, включив диктофон, кладёт его на стол, — Продолжим. Скажите, мисс Ким... 

Вдруг Лалиса замолкает, стоит ей столкнуться _взглядом_ с писательницей. Она смотрит прямо ей в глаза, и Манобан чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар.

— Сказать что, Лалиса-щи?

Её голос звучит так сладко, что совершенно всё просто вылетает из головы, и Лалиса не может сформулировать вопрос, который собиралась задать.

Они продолжают смотреть друг на друга. Глаза мисс Ким завораживают, и даже то, что их разговор записывается, уже совершенно не волнует ни одну из них. Значение имеют лишь они две, находящиеся вдвоём в уютной гостиной, смотрящие друг другу в душу.

— Вы не отрывали от меня взгляда всё время, что мы разговаривали, — констатирует мисс Ким.

Лалиса не знает, что ей ответить. Она облизывает губы и наконец разрывает их зрительный контакт, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Её словно заколдовали, и это сделали глаза мисс Ким.

— Вы думаете, я красивая, Лалиса-щи? — вдруг спрашивает писательница, и девушка в шоке поднимает на неё взгляд вновь, — У Вас всё на лице написано.

— Да, я так думаю, — уверенно отвечает Манобан, однако её уверенность трещит по швам, стоит вновь заглянуть в глаза напротив.

— Меня привлекла Ваша манера общения, — говорит мисс Ким, — Вы умеете убеждать, Лалиса-щи. Я читала Ваши статьи, и они впечатлили меня, поэтому я решила, что должна согласиться и дать Вам интервью. Меня привлекли Вы, Лалиса-щи.

— Почему Вы говорите мне это, мисс Ким?

Девушка поднимается из кресла и подходит к журналистке, склоняясь над ней.

— Потому что Вы мне понравились, Лалиса-щи, — отвечает мисс Ким, — Вы интересная собеседница.

— Но ведь мы лишь обсуждали Ваши книги, как я могла понравиться Вам? — теряется Лалиса, вжимаясь в спинку.

— Мне хватило того времени, что мы говорили о книгах, чтобы Вы понравились мне, — тихо, почти шёпотом, произносит мисс Ким.

Она медленно приближается к лицу Манобан, и та задерживает дыхание.

— Вы хотите поцеловать меня, Лалиса-щи? — внезапно спрашивает девушка. 

Щёки Лисы краснеют, но скорее не из-за вопроса, а из-за того, как быстро в голове возник ответ на него. Ответ «да». Но она старается взять себя в руки.

— Мисс Ким, я не думаю, что мы можем это сделать... — неуверенно отвечает Манобан, отводя взгляд.

— Почему нет? — удивляется мисс Ким и отдаляется от лица девушки.

— Ну, Вы ведь известная писательница, Вы такая талантливая, а я просто журналистка, во мне нет ничего особенного... — начинает Лалиса, но её прерывает мисс Ким, которая кладёт палец на её губы, призывая к тишине.

— Не переживайте ни о чём, Лалиса-щи, — говорит та, вновь приблизившись, — В конце концов, именно такие простые люди, как Вы, являются причиной, по которой такие люди, как я, становятся известными. Потому что вы замечаете нас.

Лалиса сглатывает, а сердце изнывает от нетерпения. Ей очень хочется поцеловать мисс Ким, но она не настолькая смелая, чтобы попросить об этом, и она лишь надеется на то, что та снова задаст ей этот вопрос.

— Так что, Лалиса-щи, — вновь подаёт голос мисс Ким, — _Вы хотите?_

— Ч-чего?

— Поцеловать меня.

На мгновение повисает тишина, пока Лалиса взвешивает все за и против в своей голове и наконец не отвечает:

— _Я хочу_.

Их губы соединяются в поцелуе, и сердце начинает биться быстрее. Это ощущение чужих губ на своих волшебно. Лалиса всегда любила целоваться, но, кажется, теперь целоваться она захочет только с одним человеком, который прямо сейчас находится рядом с ней. С мисс Ким. С ней одной.

— Это тоже будет частью интервью? — разорвав поцелуй, вдруг спрашивает мисс Ким.

— Если Вы этого хотите.

Лалиса накрывает губы девушки и мягко двигает ими, обнимая мисс Ким за талию и притягивая к себе. Поцелуй такой лёгкий, невинный, но атмосфера вокруг них _настолько_ интимна, что пульс учащается, а тело слабеет и дрожит от того, как чувства переполняют их. Их двоих.

***

Когда статья выходит в свет, она получает очень много внимания, и множество людей активно обсуждают интервью журналистки Лалисы Манобан с загадочной мисс Ким. Шеф хвалит девушку, не переставая, и действительно повышает её зарплату, как и обещал. А издательство обретает небольшую известность, в частности журналистка Лалиса Манобан, как единственная, кто общался с мисс Ким, гениальной, загадочной писательницей захватывающих детективов и будоражащих кровь ужастиков.

И только им двоим известно, что Лалиса знает мисс Ким не просто, как писательницу, а как обычную девушку Ким Джису, такую же обычную, как и сама Лалиса.


End file.
